


silver lining

by moonlitdrive



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: And a blowjob, M/M, Shower Sex, oh also thighfucking, that's it that's the tag!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitdrive/pseuds/moonlitdrive
Summary: Dongmin's distraught that his dick is basically the focal point of tonight's [redacted] episode, so Bin helpfully cheers him up.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	silver lining

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's me your local smut fairy also sorry i wrote yet another blowjob i'll write something else next time

Dongmin sits on the closed lid of the toilet, head resting despondently in his hands as he stares absently at the tiled bathroom floor. Of course he has to be so enthusiastic. Of course he has to spring immediately into that accursed bridge pose as soon as the instructor asks for it, and then stay frozen firmly in that position giving the camera gratuitous footage of his crotch for several agonizingly long minutes while the others struggle comically to get it up.

Nobody points out anything the day of filming, and he goes to supper with the team after wrapping completely unaware of what the cameras have squirreled away into their hungry data cards. The filming is put out of his mind as soon as it’s ended, leaving behind only a few sore muscles from the various exercises that too fade as fast as they’ve come as he throws himself into his upcoming schedules.

Ignorance is bliss after all, and Dongmin remains blissful - until the episode airs.

He doesn’t actually catch the broadcast. Dongmin’s at a little dinner function with some industry contacts, halfway through some Japanese dessert, when his phone starts pinging with messages.

At first he thinks nothing of it, figuring the night’s about to end anyway and perhaps it’s some friends complimenting him on his performance. _ I did do pretty well that episode with the Marines, didn't I? _ He smiles a proud little smile to himself as a last round of drinks is served to the table, mostly little hot teas to sober up after casually sipping at sake through the main course.

His phone doesn’t stop buzzing, though.

Eventually he grabs for it because the people he’s eating with are starting to look at him with mild concern.  _ 53 messages?! Jesus christ. _

Most are from friends, but some are from his manager, so he opens those first.

_ Dongmin, I’m really sorry. There’s an unflattering edit in tonight’s episode. Stay off social media for a while. _

_ Unflattering edit? _ He furrows his brows. His thumb hovers over the Twitter icon, but his manager’s message has left him wary, so Dongmin scrolls through some of his Kakaotalk messages instead.

_ dont know how else to tell you this hyung, but korea now knows exactly what youre packing _

_ Hey koreas perfect ass, didnt know you were koreas perfect dick too haha!! _

Almost every separate chat is accompanied by the exact same screenshot of him doing the bridge on that butler show. Except that with his hips being thrust so valiantly into the air, a certain part of his anatomy is also thrust forward into the limelight, and thus has apparently decided to make its debut on the small screen.

And that is how Dongmin has come to be hiding in the dorm bathroom with his head in his hands, wishing with all his might that the ostrich mentality is indeed in fact an acceptable way to deal with the situation.

There’s a knock on the bathroom door. “What is it,” Dongmin responds forlornly.

“It’s me.” Bin’s voice comes muffled through the door.

“Come in.” Never mind the fact that he’s sitting on the toilet lid undressed, clothes strewn across the bathroom floor, too dejected to drag himself the last few feet into the shower.

The door handle turns and Bin lets himself in before closing it behind him again. They don’t usually lock the bathroom door anyway. Sharing a bathroom among six boys means that sooner or later someone will need to take a piss while someone else is having a bath, and they’ve all grown too used to it to care.

Bin looks suitably demure, but there’s a sparkle in his eyes, and the slightest quirk about his lips. He crosses his arms and stands in the doorway, looking like he wants to say something but also like he’s probably biting his tongue to keep from chortling.

“Oh, go ahead and laugh, you big bastard.” Dongmin tosses his head back in anguish, scrubbing his hands through his hair. “The Itaewon thing was bad enough. Now everyone in Korea is thinking about my dick.”

Bin lets out a snort or two, but manages to get himself under control. “I mean, it’s a nice dick.”

“Yeah, thanks. You would know.”

“That’s right. Actually I’m here to remind you just how nice it is, in case you forgot.” Dongmin looks over at Bin, who’s waggling his eyebrows suggestively as he speaks.

“Really? Because I could’ve sworn that you let yourself in here to laugh at me.” Dongmin glares across the small space, where Bin is now wearing a wolfish grin.

Bin advances across the room with a predatory glint in his eye. “Get in the shower and we’ll see about that,” he says, reaching over his head and pulling off his shirt in one smooth motion. His muscles ripple temptingly, laid bare for Dongmin’s enjoyment.

Dongmin flushes involuntarily at the action, and he knows Bin can see his chest and shoulders turning red. He gets up quickly and darts into the shower stall, out of Bin’s line of sight, and turns the water on. It’s fucking cold, but he’s grateful for it, because his dick is starting to show signs of interest at the mere idea of sharing a shower with Bin and he doesn’t want to look over-eager. Even though he is.

Bin takes his time undressing, folding his clothes nicely and leaving them on the sink counter, then makes a point of picking up all of Dongmin’s clothes and tossing them in the laundry hamper. Dongmin stands under the freezing cold shower and shivers before the water starts to warm up, and by the time Bin comes to stand with a smug smile at the glass door to the shower cubicle, there’s a little bit of steam starting to rise from the spray.

The shower stall is not too big, but it fits the two of them well enough, and Bin slides in alongside him as Dongmin turns away to run his hair under the water, suddenly shy. Bin chuckles from behind him, and his hands run up Dongmin’s sides. The touch of his fingers on Dongmin’s bare skin sears even under the hot shower and sends ticklish tingles all down his spine, but all Bin does is slide his fingers through Dongmin’s hair, loosening the day's styling products from his locks. Then he reaches over to dispense some shampoo into his hand before gently but firmly rubbing it into Dongmin’s scalp, massaging with his fingertips as he goes.

“Thought you had other plans,” Dongmin grumbles, without any actual bitterness. Bin’s fingers are like magic, and all of them will go to him without question for a stress-relieving massage, but he’s especially in tune with Dongmin’s body. And the way he rubs tiredness and tension out of Dongmin’s head and neck is in itself almost as good as sex.  _ Almost. _

He lets Bin work his magic for a while more, until Bin pushes him back under the shower spray. “Rinse now,” he instructs, and made pliable by Bin’s ministrations, Dongmin amiably dunks his head.

He thinks things will escalate then, but when he wipes the water from his eyes Bin has lathered up his hands with body soap, and begins pressing his thumbs into Dongmin’s shoulders. Bin works his way down and around Dongmin’s body, so slowly but steadily that Dongmin feels himself being lulled into a pleasant haze of relaxation. He sways on his feet a bit, but Bin’s hands finally start dipping below his navel, and only then is he suddenly aware of the arousal in his veins. And in his dick.

His eyes slip open, and everything is steamy-hazy before he adjusts back to the filtered light and sees Bin in front of him smirking like a tomcat. Bin’s hair is damp but not soaked, because he hasn’t actually put it under the water, and Dongmin realises only now that Bin’s probably already showered and is literally only here for him. And he knows it’s cheesy, but that knowledge sends an extra thrum of anticipation through his veins, and his cock jumps lazily at the thought.

Bin seems to know exactly what he’s thinking, as he always does, because he pointedly runs his thumbs over the twin crests of Dongmin’s pelvic bone and starts working on his right thigh. “Ah ah ah,” he warns, working the large muscle sinuously under his hands like it’s a snake and he’s the charmer. “I’m not done with your massage yet.” His voice is sweetly innocent, but everything else about him isn’t, and Dongmin’s cock swells unabashedly.

Dongmin can do nothing but stand there and let Bin work his way through both of his legs, while expending a significant amount of self-control. He  _ could _ touch himself, but that’s what he’s been doing when Bin’s not around, and he’s determined to make the most of this situation. Even if it's taken the outline of his dick being broadcast on national television for this to happen.  _ Silver linings, right? _

At long last Bin straightens up, stretching out his back like the curve of the moon. The line of his body is a work of art, majestic yet graceful, feline yet powerful. Dongmin looks at him with unveiled desire. By now his cock is standing at full attention, and Bin hasn’t even touched him yet. He kind of hates it, but Bin clearly loves it, so Dongmin can only grudgingly be grateful.

With a complacent smile, Bin leans in to touch Dongmin’s lips with his. The kiss is painfully fleeting, and Dongmin chases the feeling as Bin pulls back, his hands coming up greedily to grab at the nape of Bin’s neck. Bin allows a deeper kiss, and the slick slide of their lips stokes the fire in his gut. They come up both breathing deeper, and Bin lets the shower wash off the soap he’s been kneading into Dongmin’s skin.

“You’ve been so good, babe,” Bin says so proudly, sliding his hands down Dongmin’s front again, and this time he  _ finally _ touches Dongmin where he wants it. His deft fingers wrap around Dongmin’s cock and start stroking him teasingly, a little slick-rough from the water, and Dongmin’s eyes roll back in pleasure.

“Oh,” he says, and Bin continues this slow tease for almost a minute before dropping to his knees.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Dongmin says again, as Bin braces his hands on Dongmin’s hips and leans forward to take the head of his cock in his mouth.

Wet heat envelops him, and Bin hums peacefully as he sucks, taking his time in laving his tongue along the sensitive underside of the head and into the slit at the tip. He moves his head slowly, taking Dongmin deeper each time with a beatific smile on his face, as if this is all he's ever wanted to do in his entire life. His strong hands keep Dongmin's hips from thrusting forward, and Dongmin slumps against the shower wall, letting his fingers twine into Bin's rumpled locks.

Bin’s thumbs rub absently in circles on his hips, matching the lazy rhythm of his mouth. Dongmin’s cock bumps the back of his throat and he swallows around it eagerly, causing Dongmin’s grip on his hair to tighten. “A-ah--” he gasps, tugging Bin off his cock desperately. He can’t come yet. Not so soon.

With his lips slightly red and swollen from cocksucking, Bin still has the audacity to grin at Dongmin, who’s flushed and panting. “See how nice your dick is?” Bin says, making Dongmin blush even harder. He wraps one hand around the shaft instead, kissing the head reverently, then again with more purpose. His lips slide messily as Dongmin moans against his will, and Bin strokes the remaining length that isn’t in his mouth with a firm hand and steady cadence, til Dongmin’s hips stutter and he’s coming with starbursts behind his eyelids.

He opens his eyes, and Bin’s looking up at him with something feral in his gaze, cum dripping from the corner of his mouth. His cock twitches unbidden, jolted by the sheer electric desire in front of him, and if he hadn’t just come seconds ago he’d probably be coming right now. But all he manages to do is lean against the wall and come down from the almost-delirious high while Bin wipes at his mouth and stands back up, stretching again like a big, leonine cat.

Bin surges forward like a tidal wave, and his lips meet Dongmin’s with force. They kiss like a tsunami hitting the shore, Bin ardent with lust, Dongmin compliant with pleasure. Bin’s tongue presses hungrily into his mouth and Dongmin opens to him, a voiceless breath caught in his throat with how heady it feels to be devoured like this. His cock strains against Dongmin’s thigh, heavy and hot and wanting, and Dongmin reaches for him only to be batted away as soon as his fingers touch the hard flesh.

“Stay,” Bin commands, and he leaves the shower stall. Dongmin’s frozen by the cool air that’s let in, confused for just a moment (but a long moment) before Bin finishes rummaging in a cabinet and returns to their steamy rendezvous.

At Dongmin’s dazed yet questioning look, Bin smirks and holds up a viscous-looking bottle. “Silicon lube,” he says, pleased with himself. “I may or may not have been planning this for a bit.”

“Sure you were,” Dongmin retorts, but it doesn’t come out as sardonic as he’d hope.

Bin clicks the cap open. “Look, do you want the shower sex or not?”

Dongmin thinks about it. “Y-yeah, but how?” Showers are slippery business, and he doesn’t want to be that famous person who got sent to the ER in the middle of the night for “falling in the shower” with head trauma and some tell-tale lube up his ass.

“Don’t worry, babe. You just follow my lead.” Bin’s sweet voice drops an octave, and the growl in his tone sends a shiver up Dongmin’s spine.

He makes to turn around, but Bin reaches out and stops him. “I said follow my lead,” Bin says wisely, and presses Dongmin to the wall again before squirting some lube into his palm.

Bin reaches down and slicks up the inside of Dongmin’s thighs, making sure to slather some lube over his cock too, which throbs at the touch. “For good measure,” he grins, before dispensing another dollop and liberally applying it to his own dick. Then he sets the lube aside and grabs Dongmin’s wrists in his clean hand, pinning them to the wall just above his head and leaning in close, lining them up chest to chest.

“Press your thighs together,” Bin says in Dongmin’s ear, the movement of Bin’s lips brushing the angle of his jaw. A shudder runs through his body at the guttural sound of Bin’s voice and he does as he’s told, pressing his thighs together firmly, right around Bin’s hard cock.

“ _ Perfect _ ,” Bin breathes, moving his hips once, twice. His cock thrusts between Dongmin’s thighs, dragging all the way from his entrance to the very root of his dick, and it’s magical. And on the in-stroke, Dongmin’s cock slides deliciously against Bin’s gorgeous abs, and he might just be seeing stars for the second time tonight.

They kiss again, or what passes for kissing anyway - their teeth bump a little, and Bin bites at Dongmin’s lower lip, and sometimes they’re just gasping into each other’s mouths as Bin fucks the space between Dongmin’s thighs. Dongmin’s cock leaks onto his belly, and he feels like he’s being taken apart and put back together, and Bin isn’t even in him.

“Don’t stop,” he pleads without thinking, to which Bin responds by picking up the pace. Ever the loud one, Dongmin’s cries ring out in the small room, accompanied by Bin’s heavy breathing. They move together for what seems like an eternity, until Bin’s thrusts turn erratic and he grabs Dongmin’s dick in his free hand, thumbing the head with purpose.

Dongmin spills between them with a strangled sound, knowing that if he’s any louder, someone will come and interrupt the conclusion to their clandestine shower stall tryst. Bin comes shortly after with a final jerk of his hips and a low groan, and he finally rests his forehead against Dongmin’s with a deep, satisfied sigh.

“Fuck,” Bin says intelligently after a moment, touching his lips to the corner of Dongmin’s mouth in the laziest approximation of a kiss.

“Yes, that is what we just did.” Dongmin responds sarkily, at which Bin glowers and wipes his lubey hand on Dongmin’s chest. “Ew, gross!”

“Aw, did baby get dirty? Let me clean you up,” Bin retorts, pumping a double shot of soap into his hand and roughly rubbing it all over Dongmin’s chest and thighs.

They have to have a bit of a soap fight then, but the two of them eventually exit the shower with all remnants of lube expunged from their bodies. Bin drapes himself over Dongmin who’s brushing his teeth at the sink, and Dongmin looks at him expectantly in the mirror.

“So the whole of Korea may be thinking about your dick right now, but just remember I’m the only one who gets it,” Bin says smugly, and Dongmin flicks him with toothpaste.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :-)


End file.
